Harry Potter: A Revised Universe
by theGhostflyer
Summary: All know that when Harry went to the Dursleys, he was treated like crap. Well, what if they weren't evil people and had actually had a good relationship with the Potters? I know this concept has been explored (and abandoned quite a few times) but I plan to finish it. Not a bad opening after taking a few year break from writting. HHr, Light!Albus M for bad words and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The morning calm was broken by the sudden scream that was sent ringing through the streets in the early morning hours. Vernon Dursley, a good sized old boy who kept himself in the same shape he had when he played rugby back in secondary school, tore out of his bedroom, clad only in his plain blue boxers and a white tee shirt to see what had scared his wife so. When he arrived on the first floor, he saw his wife holding a small baby boy with dark hair, crying as she hugged the poor child. Vernon recognized his nephew immediately and knew something had gone seriously wrong for his sister-in-law and her husband. Vernon quickly moved to the door and waved his neighbor off stating bad news was the source of Petunia's emotional state and closed his front door before leading his wife and the now whimpering baby to the front room.

"Pet. What's happened? Why is Harry here?" He asked, concern in his voice and on his face.

His wife didn't respond but simply thrust the letter at Vernon while she soothed the young boy who was very upset at the unusual wake up. Vernon quick smoothed the letter and began to read.

_To Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the death of your sister, Lilly, and her husband James. Due to the circumstances and with the wards Lilly placed around your home last summer, I feel your home is the safest for young Harry. The reason I was not there to deliver him to you was because of the fall out of Lord Voldemort's death._

_I know Lilly had explained everything to you in reguards to the evil that has ravaged us over the last several years. Upon Harry crossing the doorway in your home, you have granted him protection from any lingering followers of Voldemort who still wish him harm._

_Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, will not be able to take care of the boy as he has been arrested recently for the breaking of the Fidelis Charm used to hide your sister and her family. It is my greatest hope you will care for Harry as if he is your own. For you are all he has left in this world. I will be stopping by the day after tomorrow to answer any questions you may have, if that is permissible. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for allowing Harry into your home._

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

Vernon was floored at what he had read. James and Lilly were dead and now there son was being threatened by followers of the Dark Nutter. And now his family was in danger. Vernon didn't blame Harry or Petunia's sister as ignorant men always find power. Look at Hitler! Just thinking about someone wanting to hurt his family even more on top of the lose Petunia had suffered just made his blood boil! Vernon bared his teeth and snarled in anger at this situation but quickly regained his calm before turning to Petunia, who was still crying.

"Pet, you stay here. I'm going to set up the other crib for Harry in the unused bedroom after I get it cleaned up a bit. Can you call Robert and let him know I won't be in today due to a lose in the family?" He asked his wife.

Petunia nodded with tear filled eyes as Harry began to coo in exhaustion. Vernon sent a short nod and hurried to complete his task before Dudley woke. Lord knows that boy was a handful by himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vernon opened his door two days later and greeted Albus before shooing him into the sitting room where Petunia was watching as Harry and Dudley played together with the colored blocks. Both boys were giggling as they knocked the tower of blocks over. Petunia chuckled with a sad smile before she looked and saw Albus. The old man sent her a kind smile before waving her off from standing up.

"It's fine Petunia. Please stay seated." He glanced over at Harry and smiled sadly. "It's good to see him so happy and healthy." The old wizard spoke as he sat down in the open chair near the doorway.

Vernon sat in his favorite recliner, almost tripping over one of the blocks. He chuckled good naturedly as he placed the block next to Dudley before he sat down and turned his focus on Dumbledore. The older man began without preamble.

"As I'm sure you already know from my letter, young Harry's parents are gone. Sirius has been charged with the murder of thirteen bystanders and Peter Pettigrew and breaking of the Statute of Secrecy." Albus frowned and Vernon would dare say it was borderline anger on his face. "I really find that hard to believe as Sirius is smarter than to kill a mass group of people."

Vernon nodded before adding in his own two cents,

"He was one of your police officers. He'd of not been caught in the open like that."

"True enough. Also is the fact that I highly doubt he betrayed Lilly and James. I do recall a mention of disinformation last time I spoke with James about who the secret keeper was."

"Is there no way to speak with Sirius?" Petunia asked softly.

This time, Vernon was sure he saw anger on Albus' face.

"The damned Minister won't let me speak to him. I've even used my status as Chief Warlock and reminded him I can overrule him on any matter." He paused and took a calming breath. "However, he was quick to point out that our world is still under Marshal Law and that his word is final. The Wizengomet has even shot down my request. My only course of action is to wait for the heat to die down before attempting to contact him." He paused. "Or break in." Albus mused.

Vernon shook his head in a negative before he asked his own questions.

"So what can we do Mister Dumbledore? Other than raise Harry best we can?"

Albus smiled at the question.

"If you would allow, I want to key Remus Lupin into the wards so that he can visit Harry."

"That's sounds fine. Remus is a good man, his furry problem not withstanding."

"And he can help tell Harry stories of his parents once the child is old enough. Dare I say he has quite the legacy to live up to." Albus stated, smirking.

Petunia and Vernon knew very well about James' group and their antics in school. Vernon himself wasn't that different except he was near expelled from his secondary for a soap bomb. His father had threatened to disown him should he continue his 'childish actions' that were 'below the family.' Vernon chuckled.

"He'll be one hell of a wizard once he is of age." Vernon remarked.

It was Petunia who brought up the only true bump in the road they would face.

"What about Dudley? How can we explain to him that his cousin is gifted with Magic?"

Albus smiled, almost as if he had anticipated the question.

"That my dear is something only time can help us deal with. When it comes to that, Dudley will be mature enough to understand. It will also help that myself and a few of the professors along with Mr. Lupin will visit on occasion so as to allow the idea to set with him."

Vernon again nodded his head in agreement before Albus checked his watch and mutter to himself before standing up.

"I do apologize for my abrupt departure, but I am afraid I have a school board meeting to attend. I only hope those feather brains will have approved my request for the wards to be strengthened." He shook his head. "Fools. Just because the wards charge themselves on ambient magical energy in the area doesn't mean that they don't need to be updated and upgraded." He sighed. "The wards have been the same since they were laid."

Vernon showed Albus out and wished the old man a safe trip before shutting the door. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before heading back to the sitting room. Only tine would tell if things truly worked out for the best.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ten years later, the house hadn't changed much. At least on the outside. Inside, pictures of two boys, one blonde, one dark haired, lined the walls. There were pictures of the family out to eat, pictures of them at amusement parks, and pictures of them on the beach. The fridge was covered in papers, all school assignments with high grades on them from both boys. Petunia Dursley found herself knocking gently on her nephew's bedroom door.

"Harry? It's time to wake dear. Breakfast is ready and your Uncle and Cousin are waiting for you so we can decided what to do today." She heard a muffled answer and smiled as she walked to the kitchen to finish breakfast for her family.

Harry Potter slowly rose and yawned with a stretch before putting his glasses on and making his ritual trip to the bathroom for some relief of his bladder and fresher breath. The boy checked his reflection in the mirror and once again, his eyes landed on the odd shaped scar on his forehead. He'd been teased about it several times. Last year, some large kid in his class who had been held back for almost two years behind his peers had sneered during a parents day event.

"What's the matter scar head? Your parents that ashamed of you they dumped you off on some respectable family?"

Harry had heard his Aunt gasp while his Uncle growled menacingly. But most shockingly, Dudley had moved quickly past his cousin and had hit the kid with a right hook, breaking the older boy's nose. Harry quickly moved in between Dudley and the other kid and began to lead his cousin away when the kid's parents began ranting and raving before Uncle Vernon set them straight and told them what their son had done. Needless to say, tensions had been high that day.

Harry pushed those thoughts aside and hurried to get to the dinning room. He spotted his Uncle reading the paper as Dudley toyed with his bacon. Harry dropped into his seat and his uncle sent him a smile.

"Alright there lad?" Seeing Harry's nod, he continued. "Dudley has decided that since we were unable to go out on your birthday last year, he wanted to go somewhere you both would like to go."

Harry glanced at his cousin who shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems fair Harry."

"Okay." Harry paused. "How about the zoo? We haven't been in ages."

Dudley thought on it as he munched on his bacon while Harry began to eat his own breakfast. After a few moments, Dudley smiled.

"Sounds good. We can hit the reptile house this time and then go see the lions as well."

Harry happily nodded. Last time, they had to cut it short because of some people who had been following them through the Zoo. They both knew something was up, but had been told not to worry about it. Uncle Vernon had made a phone call once they got home and about three hours later, his Uncle Mooney had stopped by saying that it had been taken care of. Harry just hopped something bad didn't happen this time. Almost as if sensing his thoughts about his other Uncle, Petunia spoke up from by the stove.

"Will Remus be able to make it today?"

Vernon shook his head.

"Don't think so. Chap said he wasn't feeling well and we both know the full moon is tonight."

"Poor dear. He's such a good man and yet he is treated like dirt because of his Lycanthropy. It's a good thing you we able to get him a steady job."

Vernon smirked.

"Being a manager has it's advantages."

Harry had remembered when he had been told the whole story about his parents and their friends. His Uncle Mooney had pulled him and Dudley aside one day and had explained everything to them. Even demonstrated that magic was indeed real and that Harry was a wizard. Dudley had been put out about not being magical but had been cheered up when Harry promised him he'd show him everything he learned. It was during that same day that Remus had also told them about his condition. He explained that werewolves were considered dark beings, nothing more than beasts with intelligence, by the magical government in Brittan. He went into a lecture about how other magical societies had embraced those afflicted and offered what ever help they could. When asked why Brittish wizards were so resistant to change, Remus had said they were set in their ways dating back hundreds of years. Vernon said it was because they were a bunch of stuck up, bureaucratic bastards who didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground.

"Well lads. Once you finish breakfast, we'll pack up and head to the Zoo. I've been waiting to see a few of those bears they have."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a great day for the boys. They'd seen several animals and even laughed when one of the chimps did an imitation of Vernon when he was checking the park map. They had lunch at one of the many restaurants that operated in the park and had headed to the reptile house. Petunia decided not to go in as she had a fear of snakes. Harry never understood why, but his Aunt would only tell him she had had a bad experience as a child with one. The boys had found their attention drawn to one in particular snake. A Brazilian Boa Constrictor. Harry and Dudley looked at the snake with awe as Vernon read off the short description of the animal.

"Too bad he's not awake." Dudley mused before he and Vernon looked toward the cobra on the other side of the room.

"Your such a cool looking snake. Too bad you have to be locked in a cage." Harry mused.

The snake opened it's eyes and looked right at Harry. The next part threw him for a loop.

"_It's not all bad. At least the food is good."_

Harry nearly had a heart attack as he came to grips with what had just happened.

"You can understand me?"

"_Yes I can. You are a speaker of our language."_

"Wicked. Hey, I have to ask…do you eat your prey alive? Or is it dead before you eat it."

The snake seemed to pause before answering Harry's question.

"_It depends. If I can't get a good grip on it, it is usually still alive when I swallow it, but paralyzed. I prefer it dead." _The snake seemed to shiver. _"It's too damned creepy when it's still alive and trying to escape from inside you."_

Harry nodded in understanding when he felt a hand roughly spin him around. He found himself face to face with a man with smoothed blonde hair and a nasty sneer on his face.

"Harry Potter. At last, we meet."

Harry knew instantly that this man was trouble.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know you. I need to get back to my family."

The man's sneer grew nastier.

"Ah…the muggles." He seemed to spit out the term. "Filthy animals. They will soon learn their place. As will you!"

Harry watched the man pull out his wand. Harry knew very well what a wand was and knew what the man intended to do wasn't anything good. The boy ducked and heard a strangled cry causing him to look up. Vernon Dursley was a very intimidating sight as he threw the man into the nearest wall and holding him with just one hand. In the other, he snapped the blonde man's wand easily over his leg. The crowds had long since rushed out in a panic since they believed the blonde man had pulled a weapon of some sort.

"You filthy muggle!" He spat out. "You will die for what you have just done!"

"And you're looking at close to fifteen years in Azkaban Malfoy."

Harry turned and saw Albus Dumbledore flanked by Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones. Both looked livid as they saw the struggle form of Lucius Malfoy.

"Muggle loving fool! You will all pay for this!" Lucius sneered.

His sneer quickly became fear as Vernon squeezed tighter on Malfoy's neck. Albus seemed highly amused.

"What's wrong Lucius? Can't slip away? I think you'll find the wards in place prevent that."

Amelia stepped forward, her wand aimed right at Lucius.

"If you'll let him down, I can handle it from here Mr. Dursley." Her pretty face was set into a look of controlled anger. Vernon nodded and looked at Malfoy once more.

"If they weren't here, you can bet I'd have snapped your greasy little neck." He snarled. "As is, I think the fate that awaits you is much worse than that." He spat out and dropped him.

Amelia was quick on the trigger and stunned Lucius almost as soon as the blonde man was dropped. She marched over to him and gave a swift kick to his head much to the amusement of Albus.

"My dear Amelia. I thought you were above police brutality."

Madam Bones didn't look to be amused.

"You know my suspicions about his involvement in Susan's parents murder." She gained her professional manner as she turned back to Harry and his family. "If it is permissible, I'd like to stop by your home this evening to get your statements."

Seeing Vernon's nod she turned and whiskered Malfoy away as Remus and Albus stepped nearer to the group. Remus, obviously, looked angry at himself.

"I knew I should have come with." He muttered.

Petunia sent him a small glare at the man's mulish nature. It seems he was always blaming himself for things beyond his control. Albus seemed to agree.

"Remus, it's not your fault. No one suspected Malfoy of doing something so foolish. It is lucky the danger charm alerted me when it did." He mused. "Perhaps Remus and I should accompany you for the rest of your family outing." He smiled widely. "I always find myself drawn to the chimps whenever I get out. Funny little creatures they are."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry quietly looked over his letter. He had know for a while now it was coming, but it still felt surreal to him. He was going to be learning Magic! Just like his Mom and Dad had. He happily tucked the letter in his desk drawl and stretched briefly before he heard a tapping noise from his window. There he spotted a beautiful snowy white owl perched on his window sill, tapping at the glass. Harry knew magical sent post via owls and opened the window, thinking he had mail. The beautiful bird flew into his room and settled on his desk, it's amber eyes looking up at him in curiosity. Harry noted the owl had no mail attached to it's leg.

"Well hello beautiful. What can I do for you?" He asked.

The owl hooted lightly before hopping over to his glass of water and took a few drinks. Harry laughed lightly as he stroked the owl's feathers.

"You just needed a rest, huh?"

A soft rap on his door followed Remus entering the room. The old wolf spotted the owl and looked at Harry with curiosity.

"Well, who sent you the owl? She's beautiful."

The owl seemed to be pleased with the compliments and puffed out it's chest some. Harry laughed at the owl's antics before he answered his Uncle.

"Dunno Uncle Moony. It was sitting outside the window and I let it in." Harry explained.

"Well, I think your familiar found you."

"Huh?"

Remus then explained that sometimes, powerful magical beings gained what was known as a familiar. It was a representation of their spirit. The familiar would strengthen them and give them an advantage, but more importantly, a friend for life. Remus spotted the bird bobbing it's head in agreement and Remus had a gut feeling he was right. Or the wolf in him wanted buffalo wings. He figured it was the familiar deal.

"So, owl. Are you a boy?" Seeing the almost offended look, Remus chuckled. "So you're a girl. I do apologize for insulting you." She seemed to be mollified at his apology as Remus looked to Harry. "Well, looks like I need to go get you a perch and some owl treats. You need to name her." He told Harry.

Harry looked at the owl in concentration, his mind wandering to the books Grandpa Albus had let him read. It took a few minutes before he spoke.

"How about Hedwig?" He asked the bird.

The owl seemed to be in thought before letting out a soft hoot that sounded more like a bark to Harry. Remus chuckled and wished her a pleasant rest before showing himself out.

"I'll leave the window open but I don't think it's a good idea to bring back dead mice just yet. Aunt Petunia would have a fit." Harry smiled as the owl seemed to sigh, or at least give the owl equivalent.

Harry stroked Hedwig once more before going to bed, not aware that his future was rushing toward him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vernon led Harry through the throngs of people at Kings Cross. He wondered why the Magical community didn't simply have another way to get to Hogwarts as they had gotten quite a few queer glances at Harry's owl, Hedwig. But, being the man he was, he wouldn't bring the subject up to his nephew. Glancing at his watch, he was satisfied to see they still had thirty minutes before the train was set to depart. He steered the young boy toward the piller between platforms nine and ten and looked to Harry.

"Now from what I remember your parents telling me and your Aunt, we simply have to walk toward the wall between the two platforms. The wall is an alusion and we'll pass right through. Got that lad?" Vernon asked his young charge.

Harry nodded meekly and Vernon smiled at him in a comforting manner.

"They also said to do it at a bit of a run if you're scared."

Harry would have retorted that he wasn't scared, but kept his mouth closed and nodded to his Uncle. Both males took a running start at the wall, Vernon steering the trolley, and Harry began to panic as he saw that the trolley was now beyond the speed that Vernon could stop with what little distance was between the pillar and Harry. The boy closed his eyes as the wall appeared to be right in front of him. After not feeling the impact, he opened his eyes and saw the most wondrous sight. A scarlet engine with dozens of cars sat before them, waiting for it's passengers to board. Harry looked at it awestruck. Sure, he had heard stories of the train from Remus, but seeing was most definatly believing. Before Harry could fullt take in the trains scope, Vernon headed off toward one of the middle cars where he had spotted a young couple who were saying a few last minute words to what looked like their daughter.

"Excuse me sir? Could I ask for your help to get my nephew settled in?" Vernon asked politely.

The man turned around and both men's eyes widened in surprise before Vernon grinned.

"I'll be…Granger. You haven't changed since I last saw you!" Vernon declared.

The man, Granger, smirked as he shook Vernon's hand.

"Dursley. See you're keeping in shape. Good lad."

Vernon chuckled as the other man was gently elbowed by his wife while the young girl looked at the two men in curiosity. The man chuckled before speaking.

"Where are my manners. Dear, this is Vernon Dursley, a good friend of mine from my days in the service. Pulled my arse out of the fire on more than one occasion." He good naturedly chuckled. "Vernon, this is my wife Emily and our daughter Hermione."

Vernon, like a true English gentlemen, gave Mrs. Granger a polite bow before shaking her hand.

"Ma'am. I hope you're keeping him from doing any truly stupid stunts." Vernon joked.

She smiled brightly.

"Well, now that he's a dentist, the worst he can do is misuse the helium we use to blow up balloons for children."

Harry heard the man mutter "Only one time. Funny as hell though."

Vernon than took his cue to introduce Harry to them.

"This is my nephew, Harry. Harry, this is my old platoon leader Mike Granger."

Harry shook the man's hand, nodding politely.

"It's good to meet you sir."

"So dropping your nephew off? His parents busy at work today?"

Mike instantly regretted asking when he saw sadness pass across Harry's face and even Vernon seemed to look sad.

"Harry's parents died a decade ago. He lives with me and my wife." Vernon responded.

Mike felt like a right ass while his wife muttered "The poor dear."

"Well don't I feel horrible. I'm sorry to have said anything young Harry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Harry told the older man. "I'm proud to be their son and I hope they are proud of me." He said, making everyone smile.

Vernon placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Son, I can guarantee your parents would be proud of you. You're growing into a right fine man." His statement caused Harry's eyes to swim with emotion and he ducked his head, smiling.

Mike clapped his hands together.

"Right then. Let's get the lad loaded up and the three of them can talk for a bit."

Vernon agreed and he and Mike went on to gather Harry's things and get them on the train. Harry felt a little awkward at being left with two people he had just meet. Mrs. Granger broke the silence.

"So Harry. Have you done any reading on the school?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Uncle Moony went to Hogwarts and told me a lot about it. So did Aunt Minnie and Grandpa Albus. He's the Headmaster." Harry noticed the young girls wide eyed expression.

"You know the Headmaster? What's he like? Is he strong? Well of course he's strong, he's the Headmaster!" She started to talk to herself. "I bet you know loads of magic already. Do you think it will be fun? Did he ever talk about the classes?"

Her rapid fire questions would have gone on longer had Mrs. Granger intervened. Harry's stunned expression brought a gale of laughter from the woman.

"Dear, you need to slow down and give the boy a chance to answer." Hermione blushed and ducked her head, meekly apologizing.

Emily smiled.

"I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to talk once you get settled in." Emily assured her daughter.

Harry liked the girls thirst for knowledge and smiled.

"I can tell you some of the things he told me. As for magic," He paused before continuing. "We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. But he did talk a bit about some of the things we'd learn in our first year and even taught me a couple basic spells."

Hermione beamed and nodded as Vernon and Mike exited the train, laughing at a joke one of them had told. A few hugs were exchanged between Hermione and her parents and Harry and Vernon before the two kids entered the train, sending one final wave. Harry didn't see Vernon turn to the Grangers, concern on his face.

"What are your guys' plans right now?" He asked.

Mike noticed the look on Vernon's face and knew he had something to talk with them about.

"They can wait. I have a feeling we're going to need a few drinks."

Vernon could only nod his agreement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and Hermione sat in their own compartment and had immediately started talking. After a half an hour and a few spell demonstrations, Hermione was impressed with the usefulness of some of the charms.

"That spell would have come in handy when I had locked myself out of my locker." She mused.

"We can't use magic in public unless it's life or death." Harry explained.

"I'll admit. I'm a little jealous you know the Headmaster. He's such a great wizard."

"He cheats in go fish."

Hermione blinked before both kids began laughing. They stopped when a round faced boy knocked on the door and Harry opened it. The boy looked rather nervous.

"Would it be okay to join you?" He asked.

Harry smiled and slid over, patting the seat beside him. The boy smiled gratefully and entered the compartment, taking the offered seat. He turned to speak when a formidable old woman entered the compartment and looked at the young boy that had recently entered.

"Neville, your things are on board. Your Uncles wish you the best and hope you'll make them proud." She glanced at the other two before doing a double take and set her wide eyes on Harry. "My word. Young Master Potter. I am Augusta Longbottom."

Harry rose and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Harry ignored the looks the other two were giving him and saw the older woman smile slightly.

"It's good to see your mother's politeness was passed down to you. Lord knows James wasn't the most polite person. A good man, but too silly at times." She shook her head and answered Harry's unasked question. "I knew your parents through my son and daughter-in-law. It might interest you to know Neville's mother was your Godmother and your mother was his." She was about to say more when she heard the warning whistle, indicating the train was preparing to depart. "I must be off. Neville," The boy looked up at her, still nervous. She gave her grandson a smile. "Do us proud."

With that she turned and left, leaving both Hermione and the boy now identified as Neville to look at Harry in wonder. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're Harry Potter!" Hermione breathed. "The one who defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry rolled his eyes before sitting back down.

"Yeah, I've heard all the stories." He shook his head. "The magical world has some funny ideas how I got rid of Moldyshorts." Again, both looked at him in shock and amazement. "What? Grandpa Albus says fear of the name increase fear of the person. And that's all Voldemort was. A person."

"You've got stones." Neville noted. "Gran says the same thing."

Harry grinned before he paused.

"Wait…if your mum was my godmother and mine was yours…does that make us brothers?" Harry asked.

Neville seemed in thought before Hermione spoke up.

"Yes. It would." Both boys looked at her. "Think about it. You'd have both grown up together had…well…you know." She suddenly took interest in her shoe.

"It's okay Hermione. And I guess you're right. So what do you say Neville? Friends?" He offered his hand.

Neville was startled for a moment before smiling happily and shook Harry's hand.

"Friends it is." He glanced at Hermione and saw her staring out the window. "What about you Hermione? Wanna be our friend as well?" Harry asked her.

The girl looked surprised and nodded shyly. Harry grinned.

"Good. By the way…Uncle Moony made me swear to uphold the legacy of he and his friends. And we need to work together. He's already asked me to do something to a greasy git named Snape…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sorting hat finished it's song and Harry clapped with the others as Albus rose from his chair and sent a small knowing smile to Harry who tried his best to look innocent. Beside him, Hermione was in awe of the Great Hall while Neville was fidgeting nervously. Harry barely paid attention to Albus and began looking for a man that matched the description that Remus had given him about Snape. It didn't take too long to find him and Harry was sure he saw the man glare at him. Harry frowned and mentally set Snape into his dislike category. He watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor followed by Neville. Both watched as Harry's name had been called and the whole school seemed a buzz. Harry ignored them and waited for the hat to be placed upon his head.

"_Hello Nigel. How are you this evening?"_

Harry sensed the Hat's amusement.

"_Can't complain young Potter. Now, shall we begin?" _The hat didn't wait for a response before it went about it's duty. _"Hmmm….plenty of loyalty to your friends and family. A very noble trait. You have a sharp mind and use your knowledge to help others with out thought of yourself. Cunning…"_ Harry heard the hat chuckle in his head. _"Indeed very cunning and ambitious…very difficult. You show characteristics of each house…However…yes…your bravery is your strongest trait. You leap before you look when those you hold dear are in danger. You are reckless…but not without merit. I suppose there is only one place for you Mr. Potter. Care to guess?"_

Harry smirked in his mind.

"_I have no clue Nigel. Please enlighten me and the rest of the school."_

"_Cheeky little brat too. Better be…_Gryffindor!" The hat shouted much to the roar from the lions.

Harry handed the hat to his Aunt Minnie who was trying to hide her pride in him being sorted into her house and headed to sit next Neville and Hermione, both who welcomed him happily. After a few last minute words from Albus, the gather staff and students began digging into the meal that appeared.

"Amazing. I wonder how the cooks do it?" Hermione asked as she began making her plate.

"House elves." Harry began explaining as he dug into his own plate. "They serve Hogwarts and take care of everything from cleaning to cooking."

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Slavery?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. Grandpa Albus explained it to me when I asked the same thing. The elves need to be bounded to a wizard. They can't survive without the ambient magic we release almost every second." He started to go into detail. "See, they don't have magical cores of their own that refills itself, much like most magical creatures. In fact, their core acts more like batteries that need to be constantly recharged. And the magic that they can perform is levels above what most wizards and witches can do. If they aren't bounded, their magic eventually runs out and they die."

He hadn't noticed several surrounding students listening with rapt attention. He quickly stopped talking and saw Hermione poke at her food before eating, muttering "Still doesn't mean it's right."

The feast passed quickly and Harry found himself chatting with a pair of red headed twins who seemed likable enough, and before they knew it, the feast was ending. Albus had asked them all to rise and pick their favorite tune to sing the Hogwarts song. Harry sprang into action. Hiding his wand movements and keeping a face of innocent curiosity, he muttered the spell that Remus had taught him. Albus would get a kick out of this one! Snape suddenly jumped onto the head table, screaming in rage and began to dance like a puppet, his robes cycling through all the house colors before the man let loose a huge fart and was dropped back on the table, his face going to almost purple as his anger mounted. The whole school was laughing as Albus tried and failed to keep his amusement in check. The greasy potion master stormed out of the hall, embarrassed. The twins were laughing so hard no sound came out and they were clapping their hands like a pair of retarded seals with tears running down their faces. Harry grinned at Neville and Hermione.

"Wait until Moony hears about this!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry had just left the Headmasters office where he had been told that such behavior was not acceptable and he would be punished should he be caught. He had grinned when Albus asked him to make sure he wasn't. Minnie tried to look stern but her mask was cracked and Harry could see her amusement. He shook his head and entered the tower, only to be pulled aside by the two twins that had identified themselves as Fred and George Weasley.

"This kid has stones Fred."

"Quite right George."

"To prank Snape in front of the whole school…"

"Something we have wanted to do for sometime." His twin interjected.

"Yes quite. How did you do it?"

Harry smirked.

"Trade secret. After all, Uncle Moony would kill me if I let slip how any of the Marauders pranks worked."

Both twins jaws dropped in shock. Harry chuckled, having a feeling these were the two Minnie had warned was trying to give the Marauders a run for their money. Fred, or was it George?, recovered first.

"No way…you know Moony?"

Harry nodded.

"Yep. In fact, my Dad was Prongs. Uncle Moony wanted me to keep their legacy alive."

Both twins fell to their knees and began bowing.

"We're not worthy!" They chanted.

All in all, it was an interesting start to his Hogwarts school years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first few weeks passed very smoothly for Harry and his two friends. At first, Harry was nervous about his classes, in particularly, potions. He had heard of what had happened between James and Severus all those years ago and hoped the man didn't hold a grudge. He got his answer three weeks later when Snape asked him to remain behind after class. Harry approached Snape's desk.

"Please Mr. Potter. Take a seat."

Harry took the chair as instructed and waited for a slew of insults aimed at his father.

"I must admit Mr. Potter, that you have surprised me. I had first worried you would have an arrogance about you, thinking yourself above the other students and not put forth the effort in your work." he pursed his lips. "Like you father had."

Harry looked at him curiously. Snape held up a hand.

"I will admit, I rather disliked your father. Plain and simple, he always came off as arrogant and a bully…though to be fair, I did deserve some of the pranks aimed my way." He leaned back and continued to speak in a calm voice. "I am happy to see you seem to have inherited your mother's talent in potions and seem to take this class seriously. I merely wished to assure you, any lingering dislike I may have about your father will not be aimed at you."

"Sir, if I may ask a question?" He waited for Snape's nod before speaking. "I heard from Uncle Moony you and my mom were friends when you were children. Was she…was she nice to others?"

For the first time in many years, Snape smiled lightly.

"Lily Potter was one of the most kind people I had ever had the pleasure to know. She always put others ahead of herself, a trait she and your father both had." He sighed.

If anyone knew he had just complemented James Potter, he'd be ridiculed for going soft. Granted, it took Potter's death for him to come to peace with his past with the man. Well…it took several years actually.

"Well, I believe you should be getting to lunch Mr. Potter. I expect your work ethic to remain the same."

Harry left the classroom and didn't notice the look of shame and sorrow on the Potion Master's face as the man watched the orphan exit his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

To those out there who are wondering about Sirius, don't fret. I had forgotten I hadn't written in Sirius Trial (I got a year and a half old son who hates when I won't pick him up), but fear not! It shall be included in this chapter as a flash back. As for the reviewer pointing out that if Vernon knew the Grangers, Harry would have met Hermione. Well, that is a good point, however, I can tell you from experience, I never met my fellow Marines children at all and my son has never met them. What I was showing was two old platoon buddies who lost contact for awhile and happened across each other. It's not uncommon and it's happened to me. Hell, I ran into one of my Drill Instructors while I was stationed at MCAS Miramar in California. Just saying it's not uncommon. And to Brodus…Thanks for the advice. I try not to Americanize Harry but sadly, it happens. As for the Lily vs. Lilly typo…blame my spell check and then me for not double checking it. Alright, now onto the story. Last time, we left off it was early August with October rolling right in. We all remember how JKR handled it, but I wonder how good I'll do? As for Ron…I honestly can't imagine why Harry stayed his friend, especially after the Horcrux hunt (Which I will not be writing as let's face it, there are so many plot holes with it, it's scary). Just look at Muggledad's profile page to understand what I mean…getting sidetracked….anyway…Ron…I won't be writing him as Harry's best male friend. Neville will have that honor, and let's face it, he is more deserving, and as for Draco…I really haven't decided. Almost eleven years of having the thought that you're better than everyone else is hard to break. So…I'll probably do a mixture of an arrogant ass Malfoy and a more humble one. I also decided to change the Minster in Office a bit. Fudge may not even get in Office.

Chapter II

Harry walked back to the changing room, his shoulder aching from the bludger curtsey of the Weasley twins. He'd been excited when he had gotten on the house team and had actually thanked Malfoy for being a prat. But now, after training with the team for two weeks, Harry wasn't really sure this wasn't a punishment in it's own right. But, he did admit, he enjoyed it. And Sirius had been literally jumping up and down in happiness about it. Headmaster Dumbledore had to hex him to his chair until he calmed down. Thinking back on Sirius, Harry couldn't believe the crap he had to deal with. Harry didn't remember much of it, but from what Remus had told him, Albus had to threaten to hex Bagnold into next week just to secure a visit to Sirius. The old man had fought tooth and nail with a Minister whose term was quickly coming to an end. And one who had pretty much gave a one fingered salute to the justice system, all because of a decades old grudge against the Black family. And when Albus had found out…he had immediately ordered the arrest of Bagnold and Barty Crouch senior. The last arrest was a gold mine in it's own right because Crouch Senior had apparently sprung his psychotic son from Azkaban and had him under the Imperious curse. Both men were now cell mates. Sirius had visited Harry multiple times over the years and had even had Harry live with him for a month or two during the summer break. And now that he had started Hogwarts, his Aunt and Uncle had suggested it become more of a permanent thing since it would be easier on Harry to live with a wizard rather than non magicals. Harry had only agreed after Albus, Aunt Minnie, Uncle Moony, and Sirius had explained the upside to it. Though he only agreed if he could visit his mother's family from time to time, which everyone agreed on.

Harry changed as quickly as he could with a sore shoulder and exited the tent to see Hermione and Neville waiting on him. He walked to them quickly and exchanged greetings before they headed back up tot the castle, Hermione on his left and Neville on his right. All three were chatting when they spotted a cloaked figure creeping along the edge of the forest. Neville was the first to speak.

"That's odd. Who'd be creeping around in broad daylight?"

"Let's go check it out." Harry suggested.

"Harry!" Hermione began in a scolding tone. "We can't just walk into the forest! It's dangerous."

"She has a point mate. It's called forbidden for a reason." Neville pointed out.

Harry sent a mock glare at Neville.

"Just whose side are you on?"

Neville smirked.

"The side that's logical."

"And I'm not?"

"Well if the shoe fits…" Neville laughed before his face turned serious and nervous at the same time. "But maybe we should check it out. If that person is a danger to the school, it'll be better to know more to let the Headmaster know."

Hermione chewed at her bottom lip before responding.

"But…we'd never catch up to him in time."

Harry smirked.

"Well…I have a broom…I could carry all three of us, but I'd feel better with only two of us."

Before Hermione could answer, Neville held up his hands in defense.

"Not me. I have bad experiences with brooms. Take Hermione and I'll go get the headmaster."

Before anyone could agree, Neville has already took off to the castle to get Dumbledore, leaving Harry and Hermione out on the lawn. The young Potter turned to Hermione and held out his hand, already posted on his Nimbus 2000.

"It'll be okay Hermione."

She didn't look reassured. Harry decided to play a different tactic and locked his emerald orbs on her brown ones. Hermione felt her cheeks warm up and knew she was starting to blush. Not to mention her knees started to feel a tad weak.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Harry…it's just…um…"

Harry took her hand and placed her practically side saddle on his broom and slowly began to gain height. Hermione buried her head into Harry's chest, not trusting her self to look down. She felt Harry snake his arm around her lower back to help support her on the broom and couldn't help but let out a small sigh of content snuggled to his chest as the pair drifted over the forest. The youngest seeker at Hogwarts in over a century began scanning for any sign of the mystery man and spotted a person leaning near one of the trees. A person with turban on his head and who looked suspiciously like…

"Professor Quirrell? What is he doing in the forest?" Harry whispered, lowering his broom enough to hear the man's sobs.

Hermione peeked out and spotted the professor and her curiosity overrode her fear of brooms.

"He looks a mess." Hermione muttered.

Whatever response Harry had, was cut of when they heard the Defense Professor start speaking.

"I'm sorry Master." He sobbed. "I can't find where the Headmaster has hidden the stone. Please forgive me!" The scared man begged.

A new voice, soft but cold as ice, was barely heard by the two students, hovering not more than ten feet above them, obscured by the upper levels of the tree.

"I do not punish those who try my servant. Lord Voldemort only asks for full effort. You have nothing to fear."

Both students had to fight not to let out a noise in their surprise. Here was the man who was supposed to be teaching them to fight Dark wizards and here he was serving one! The same one that had killed Harry's parents. Harry had to stop himself from flying off in a rage as he knew he and Hermione didn't stand a chance against any of them.

"Come my servant. We have a troll to lead into the school. With luck, we can use this distraction to discover where the old fool has hidden the stone."

The two had heard enough and Harry quickly turned and moved as fast as possible to the school. They had just landed when the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape arrived with Neville in tow. Albus was the first to speak.

"Mister Longbottom has informed us of a suspicious man wandering the grounds and heading into the forest." His eyes weren't twinkling. "Perhaps you could shed some light on what has happened?"

Harry and Hermione told them everything that had happened and what they had heard. To say the teachers were shocked was an understatement. Albus looked ready to blow something up. He quickly regained his composure and sprang into action and turned to Minerva.

"Order all students back to their common rooms. Prefects too. I want no students out in the halls until Quirrell has been has been found. You three need to get to your common rooms, now." Albus ordered as he sent his last order to Harry and friends.

All three nodded and headed back inside to see a huge crowd of students heading to the dorms, confusion on their faces. It was sadly that Harry overhead a brief conversation between a couple Puffs.

"Wonder of Susan knows to get to the common room. She seemed rather upset at Notts comment about her family."

The brown haired puff shook his head.

"Useless tit. At least Malfoy is a decent bloke even if he is a snake. Let's let Professor Sprout know when we get to the common room."

Harry froze as did Hermione and Neville as all three realized the implications. Hermione, surprisingly, spoke first.

"We need to find her. Hannah would be by her side as well."

Harry nodded quickly and all three took off up the stairs and were halfway down the second floor hallway when Harry had a thought.

"We have no idea where she could be, huh?"

Hermione shook her head.

"She'll be in the empty classroom near Professor Flitwick's classroom. She goes there to think and look out over the lake."

The three hurried off towards the Charms classroom and arrived barely five minutes later. After quick search the located the correct room and hurried inside, much to the shock of the two puffs in the room. Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"We don't have time for twenty questions. The Headmaster has ordered all students to their dorms until otherwise told. And we gotta move quick. A troll may be involved."

"A TROLL?!" The two shrieked.

Harry winced at the volume of it as they had pretty much screamed into his ears.

"Yes, a troll. Let's get out of here and-"

"I think its too late Harry." Neville whispered, interrupting Harry.

The young Potter turned and saw the massive creature wondering past them in the hall, club dragging across the floor.

"How did it get up here so quick?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea, but we can't get by him without being spotted." Neville pointed out as the ducked behind the teachers desk, not wanting the troll to spot them.

Harry frowned in thought before he realized he still had his broom in his hands. A plan began to form in his mind.

"Alright, when I say to, I want you guys to bolt for the Gryffindor Tower. Susan, Hannah, I'm afraid you'll need to be a guest there for a bit."

Hermione grabbed his arm and yanked him down as he tried to stand up.

"Just what are you planning Harry!" She demanded in a low voice, the fear still evident.

Harry sent her a cocky grin that made her feel light headed. She determined there must be some kind of magic in his eyes as she knew she couldn't muster a defense against them.

"Trust me."

With that final statement, Harry bolted out from behind the desk and slammed the door open and ran into the troll that happened to be walking past the door. The troll looked down at Harry, blinking in confusion as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. WHOA!" Harry rolled quickly to avoid the troll's club and scrambled to his feet.

"Come on ugly! Follow the Harry!" He called out as he ran past the troll.

The being clearly did not expect such a bold move and lumbered after Harry as quickly as he could. Harry knew his destination and knew he had to keep the troll's attention on him. So he began shooting sparks and first year spells at the troll, making it madder and madder.

"Uh oh. I think I pissed it off." Harry said aloud as the troll smashed a suit of armor to pieces.

Harry tossed his broom into an alcove as he passed by on the way to the Great Hall. He hoped it would give him more room to move in, but knew it would also allow the Troll more room to work with as well.

"Of all my stupid ideas…" He grumbled as he practically flew down the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

The small boy darted into the Great Hall as quickly as he could and hid under the first table in the Ravenclaw line to catch his breath. He had just barely ducked under the table when the Troll burst in, club raised. The beast immediately gave pause and began to look around and smash a few tables. Harry was startled when the troll came near him and hustled further down the line, hoping the time he bought would be enough for the Professors to get here and deal with the troll. Another table became a shower of splintered wood.

"Where the Hell are the Professors when you need them?" Harry demanded to aloud as he rolled out from under the Ravenclaw tables and dived under the Hufflepuff sections.

"When you ask, you shall receive!"

Harry did a double take and spotted Snape and Hagrid rushing into the room. Harry was surprised to see Hagrid wielding two battle axes with a look of rage on his face directed at the Troll. Snape seemed to be snarling at it, wand raised. Snape's first spell knocked the Troll on it's rear as Hagrid bellowed a war cry and rushed it. It was…awe inspiring. Harry had at first seen Hagrid as a kind man who wouldn't hurt a fly…on purpose at least. Now here he was, rushing a being slightly taller than him, bronze blades swinging,

"Yer won' be harmin' Harry!" He raged as the Troll smacked the blades away with a well timed swing of it's club. Harry had already been moving toward Snape when the Troll threw the club at Hagrid who ducked. Unfortunatly, Snape was in the path of the club and wasn't paying as much attention as he should have.

"Professor!" Harry screamed, now sprinting to the Potions Master.

Time seemed to slow down as Snape's eyes widened when he saw the club. It would be too late for him to move out of the way. He hadn't counted on Harry shoulder tackling him out of the way in time. Sadly, Harry wasn't able to move out of the way and took the club to his side. Just before the sudden surge of pain overloaded him, he saw Hagrid cut the Troll's left arm and head off in quick succession.

His last conscious thought was that he never wanted to piss Hagrid off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pain greeted him as he woke. He let out a groan and opened his eyes, seeing a white ceiling and a few candles lit. It had to be late. He glanced to his right and spotted both Vernon and Sirius asleep in chairs near him. Harry smiled, happy he had such caring people in his life. He really hated to think of what his life would have been like had he been raised in an unloving and abusive home. He'd probably have become some kind of shy, gullible kid, who obeyed without question and probably would have had a miserable life. He sighed and leaned back, trying to relax. His sigh however, had woken Vernon. The man looked horrible with a face that need a shave and bad. His eyes were red as if he'd gotten little sleep, which Harry realized was probably his fault.

"Well how do you feel lad?" Vernon asked, trying not to let the discomfort from the chairs show.

"I'm okay Uncle. How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Sirius answered with a stretch before he rubbed his eyes.

He too looked like he'd been here for the whole time.

"Oh." Harry looked at his Uncle and his Godfather. "How bad was it?"

Vernon and Sirius shared a look before Vernon spoke.

"Four broken ribs. Punctured lung. Internal bleeding. Three cracked vertibre. A fractured skull. Both arms broken. Fractured pelvis. Three broken fingers and a severe concussion." Vernon rattled off. "You're lucky you're alive son."

Harry looked at his legs, sheepishly, feeling he was bound to get punished. Both men noticed it and Sirius reassured him.

"We aren't going to punish you Harry. You drew the Troll off to get your friends to safety and then lured it to a place where no other student could get hurt. You then saved your professor's life. If anything, you're a hero pup."

Harry didn't say anything but nodded his understanding.

"You know, when I was in the Army," Vernon began. "I was part of an op in the middle east. Some bloody dictator was trying to rise up and gain control over the oil fields. My unit was selected to go in and remove him from power." He sighed. "Easiest mission in the world. Go in, kill him, get out. We just didn't expect an ambush on our way out. One of my soldiers, a young PFC headed off and drew what hostiles remained off our arses. He bought us enough time to make it to the evac point before they killed him. What you did Harry, was one of the bravest and noblest things ever. Willing to put your life on the line to protect those who you value friends is a good trait to have." His face morphed into a smile. "Just not so much the getting into those situations."

Harry gave a small smile as Madame Pomfrey bustled in.

"Ah, you're awake Mr. Potter. I must say you are one lucky boy." She informed him as she cast a few diagnostic spells to check his health.

Harry felt especially cheeky after the pep talk from his Uncle and grinned mischievously at her.

"Not lucky. Skilled."

Sirius laughed while Vernon chuckled. Pomfrey tried but failed to look stern.

"You're father said the same thing after he was knocked unconscious by your mother in their fourth year." She finished her scans and nodded to herself in satisfaction. "You're all set Mr. Potter. But please, don't go picking fights with Trolls for awhile."

Harry chuckled, then winced almost immediately, but agreed to Madam Pomfrey's request. The boy was helped to his feet by the pair and they headed off to the Headmaster's office so he could speak with Harry. The Old man's eyes twinkled with happiness at seeing his grandson in everything but blood looking well.

"Harry my boy. It's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good sir. Just a bit tender and a bit hungry, but okay overall."

"Excellent. Now, I wish to discuss a few matters with you and both your Magical Guardian and your Mundane Guardian. But I must summon a few who wished to speak with you as well." He looked over at his old friend Fawkes, who flamed out.

Albus looked back at Harry and gave him a kind smile.

"Harry, I must tell you how very proud I am of you. Your friends Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom both explained to me how you had ended up in the Great Hall playing hide and seek with a full grown mountain troll." His smile fell as a look of sadness came across his face. "I must admit, I was terrified when I arrived to see that club hit you. I…I have come to see you as the grandson I never had." A single tear rolled down his face. "I was afraid Harry. I haven't felt fear like that since before my wife and daughter were killed."

Harry looked at him in concern while the other two looked surprised by the old man's admission.

"Sir? If I may ask…what happened to them?"

"It's quite alright Harry. It happened many years ago, but I miss them dearly." He took a steadying breath. "I had just left after Grindlewald had threatened by family. I would not stand for it and was determined to stop him. Just before I had arrived Berlin to confront him, the Allies had already launched their attack to take the city and bring Adolf Hitler to justice. Sadly, while en route, a group of Gridlewald's Magical SS attacked my home in Devon. They…they…" He shed a few more tears as he struggled to finish his tale. "They were locked in the house with anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards and sealed all the doors and windows before they set the house on fire with fiendfyre. They were burned to death. My opponent knew it before I arrived and arrogantly told me what had happened." He hung his head. "My family had been killed and in my rage, I used every curse I knew…including the killing curse. It was a fight for the history books. It was short, but brutal. I finally gained the upper hand when I severed his wand arm and his right leg off his body. I regained my senses and sentenced him to life imprisonment in his own prison he built. He is still there to this day." He sighed and looked at Harry. "I have grown to care about you Harry as if you were my own grandson. I apologize if it has made you…uncomfortable."

Harry then surprised everyone when he rose from his seat, walked over to Albus, and hugged the man tightly. Vernon watched with a small smile while Sirius was trying not to cry. No one had known this information before today and their respect for the man had just jumped several notches. Albus was taken aback but returned the hug tearfully.

"It's okay sir. I'm honored you think of me as family." The boy grinned at him. "I'll make you proud Grandfather."

The sound of several choked up people brought their hug to an end as they spotted Amelia Bones, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape in the doorway. The two women were trying to hold back tears while Snape simply nodded in approval. Harry returned to his seat, cheeks red as the new comers took up position near the Headmasters desk. Madame Bones was the first to speak.

"Mr. Potter. First off, I want to say thank you for saving my niece." She gave him a warm smile. "The Bones Family owes you a huge debt."

"As do I." Snape stated as he stepped forward. "You saved my life from that club. I owe you, Mr. Potter, a life debt."

"A life debt?"

Sirius responded before Snape did.

"I was planning to explain them to you next year as I didn't think this situation would arise. A life debt, Harry, is a magical bond formed between a wizard or a witch and the person that they saved. The one who owes the debt to the saviour would one day be obligated to repay the deed by doing something beneficial for the saviour, who in this case, is you. It can even be formed between the worst of enemies regardless of whether they want it or not. Because it is magically binding, what ever repayment is demanded, they are forced to repay you, even if it's against their own will." Sirius explained.

Harry quickly looked to Snape, alarmed.

"You don't owe me anything sir. You'd have done the same for anyone if the roles were reversed."

Snape smiled at him.

"Perhaps. However, the debt is already there and we can't deny it. And as I'm sure Sirius will no doubt bring up, I owed your father one as well."

"Really? Why?"

Snape waved him off.

"A story for another time. As is, you are also owed one by Miss Bones, Miss Abbott, Miss Granger, and Mister Longbottom. You saved five people from death by either removing the troll from their area, or in my case, took a club to the side." Severus explained to him.

Harry looked at his feet and muttered his displeasure at the idea. After a few minutes, he looked up at Albus who seemed to be expecting a question from him.

"Sir…about Professor Quirrell…is he still…?

Albus shook his head.

"Sadly, he is dead. I had confronted him and he became hostile. He was indeed being possessed by Voldemort." He seemed to be trying to word his next few words carefully. "I believe that when the spirit left his body, the sheer shock experienced at the sudden lose of so much dark magic caused his core to collapse rapidly upon itself creating a massive backlash that obliterated him." Albus explained.

"Like how a star become a black hole?" Harry asked.

He may have been eleven, but he was drawn to the space program and had once expressed a desire to join it. And being curious about it, he had looked up what he could about space. Albus seemed to know a bit about stars and such and nodded.

"Exactly. When a star dies, it's because of the heavier particles smothering the core of it. When that happens, the star explodes. And in some cases, it is theorized that the gravity of what remains causes it to collapse into a black hole. That analogy fits as Professor Quirrell's magical core was smothered by Voldemort's dark magic which was more powerful than his own. When it left, his core snapped back in upon itself. The sudden compression of so much magic caused it to cause a magical explosion."

"Whoa…"

"I believe we should actually speak about why we are here Headmaster." Amelia spoke up, having been silent through most of the conversation.

Albus gave her the okay and she began taking Harry's statement as it was the only one left she needed to get. After ten minutes, she stated she had enough for the report and left, thanking Harry once more for saving Susan before she headed off. Albus dismissed Harry and told him he'd be speaking to him soon about some very important topics. Harry bade them all goodbye and headed off to the Great Hall, escorted by Professor McGonagall.

"By the way Mister Potter, I would like to inform you that you have received an award for special services to the school and a total of two hundred points for your saving of four students and a Professor." She smiled at him. "You're a hero to both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Mister Potter. And this time, on your own merits. Now hurry to your table young man before the food gets cold." She shooed him into the hall.

Harry chuckled and headed to his table where Hermione jumped up like a flash and pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing. Neville clasped him on the back and told Harry if he ever needed help, Neville would do all he could for him. Hannah and Susan both came over and hugged him as well. Susan gave him a quick peak on the cheek, turning red as a tomato hurrying back to her house table, leaving a surprised and blushing Harry and a narrow eyed Hermione. Neville noticed Hermione sending a small glare towards Susan and shook his head in amusement. Things were sure to get interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The school year passed quickly for the three friends. Their group had expanded slightly over the school year with the inclusion of Susan and Hannah, who were good and loyal friends. The five children spent most of their free time hanging out and studying, all while growing closer. It was on a day in earlier March when they were all sitting in the courtyard, enjoying the day after their newest prank. Surprisingly, Susan and Hannah had both joined in on their pranks with much gusto. The latest was rather amusing as they had managed to switch all the house colors. Gryfinndor had Hufflepuffs colors, the Puffs got the snakes, Claws got the Lions, and the Snakes got the Claws. To say some people weren't happy was an understatement. Theodore Nott was pissed as were a few other Snakes. Daphne Greengrass thought it hilarious while her friend Tracey decided to remain neutral.

"Well, I'm headed back to the common room. What about you Sue?" Hannah asked her best friend.

Susan shot a quick glance at Harry, who hadn't noticed it as he was chatting with Neville. Hermione however, saw it and frowned. She didn't understand why she was feeling upset whenever Susan would look at Harry or find reasons to be near him. She decided to speak to her mother in hopes of figuring it out.

"No. I'll stay for a bit longer."

"Alright. See you later Susan. Bye Harry, Hermione, Neville." She waved at them and headed back into the castle.

Harry smirked as Neville blushed and mutter a good bye to Hannah.

"You like her."

Neville looked at Harry with shock.

"N-no! I mean, yes as a friend."

Harry laughed and Neville realized his friend was teasing him. Harry ducked as Neville threw a choclate frog at his head.

"Hey!"

"Leave me be or I'll tease you about Susan and Hermione." Neville warned, bitting the head off the chocolate frog her had.

Harry blinked in confusion as the two girls were now fully engrossed in listening to the conversation, though not letting the boys know.

"What? What do you mean? Susan and Hermione are the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Hermione's smart and talented in class and a huge help on breaking things down for me to understand. And she's loyal."

"And Susan?" Neville asked him.

"She's a great friend and loyal. And smart as well. She's funny and has some great prank ideas."

"So who would you date when the time comes?" Neville asked him.

Harry thought about it. Both girls were nice and pretty. And they were his friends because of who he was instead of that Boy-Who-Lived crap that Weasley sputtered out the first time they talked. Harry didn't like the boy because he had made fun of Hermione and then had the nerve to demand Harry show him his scar. Hermione, Harry figured, was extremely smart and kind. Susan was as well. He was stumped. After a few minutes, with both girls watching him secretly.

"I don't know. Honestly, I guess only time will tell."

Hermione and Susan both silently contemplated his words. One wondered why she felt a little down about the subject. The other was trying to figure out how to get Harry to like her more.


End file.
